


Love of Two Merman

by echo7919



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boy x boy, DenNor, Fanfic, Gay, Hetalia Axis Powers - Freeform, M/M, NorDen, Short Story, Yaoi, aph denmark - Freeform, aph norway - Freeform, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo7919/pseuds/echo7919
Summary: DenNor. Mermaid AU. Hetalia Axis powers. 
The two just swim along the reef, with someone watching them.





	

Two young mermen were swimming along the reef where they hung out.  
They liked each other very much.  
Too bad they cannot marry one another.  
Their love was strictly forbidden.  
But, such bonds were strong enough that they could have children of their own.  
Yet, the time was not the time to have children.  
If the bonds were strong enough, they can break the law.  
If only Neptune had not made such rule.  
But, that is what rules are for. They are made to be broken.

The young merman looked at his partner's sea blue orbs.  
"I love you very much."  
With that said, the taller merman smiled.  
"I also love you very much. Without you, I have no reason to be happy, because your my happiness."  
They both smiled. Even if their love was forbidden, they were able to be happy in their little reef they found.

Afar, stood the sea witch with murky eyes.  
"Ah... forbidden love. So romantic. It would be terrible, if such bond was broken."  
She then frowned. Looking upon her form, she casted a spell that they are protected as long as their love holds.  
"My darling would be happy if I did such thing. At least he found love. Even though I may die keeping the bond strong."

The sea witch was about to leave, but mot without one last glimpse of her child happily with his lover.  
"Goodbye darling. May your love hold strong for eternity."  
She then left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first ship fic, I believe. I do hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
